


Dallas Con Blues

by CursedorNotRemember



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cockles, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedorNotRemember/pseuds/CursedorNotRemember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen can't help but notice Misha seems to not be around for the festivities. He worries that his friend may be depressed after a gone wrong photo-op What can he do to cheer his dear "friend" up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dallas Con Blues

**Author's Note:**

> I don't mean any offense by the chosen situation. I seen an idea and I went with it. If you read, you will see what I mean by that. Thank you, please enjoy. :]
> 
> Also, I have been out of the game for awhile. I just wanted to write some short but sweet Cockles for fun. If you enjoy it, great! If not, damn it. I tried.

It was nearing the end of Dallas Con and Jensen could not get his mind off of Misha. Especially not after that photo op the shared. The two of them has shared plenty of laughs and whispers, but one thing just really bugged him. That one fan with the signs, at the time, he himself had even found it amusing but he worried how Misha must have taken it. As if it were a direct insult to him and now that Misha was missing from the festivities of the con he was even more suspicious of his own concerns. 

Jensen knew how a select few of the fans felt about Misha. He himself had been confronted by fans who had said that they wished Misha had not been a part of the show. These comments broke his hear. He hated that he had to hide his own feelings on the matter, just because of publicity reasons. Creating unwanted conflict would not do the show well, or something along those lines. 

Sneaking past everyone was the only difficult part of venturing to Misha’s hotel room. Jensen had memorized the way there already, as he hung out with Misha a few times already. Though the two of them were just goofing around. This time however, he needed to make sure his friend was okay. As far as Jensen was concerned Misha would always be important to him, even after the show was over. 

Jensen knocked lightly on Misha’s door when he arrived, Room 242. 

“Mish! Get your butt to the door!” he exclaimed attempting a playful, yet rough demeanor.

Jensen waited a few moments, but there was no reply. The worry swelled within Jensen’s chest as he tried banging on the door again.

“Misha!” he said, even louder than before. “I am not leaving until you come to this door! I refuse!” he added. 

Jensen paced back and forth out front of the door, a couple minutes passed during that time. Jensen had paused from his pacing once more in front of the door. He was in mid knock when the door opened. 

Misha came out with wet hair, and a towel wrapped around his waist. Obviously he had been in the shower. Jensen could not stop his eyes from looking Misha up and down, struggling to get himself together, while Misha stood in the doorway looking very confused. 

“Jen? Something wrong? Is there a fire I am unaware of?” Misha asked breaking the awkward silence as he stared at Jensen skeptically. 

“Uh. I-uh no, I was actually wondering if something was wrong with you. Do you mind if I come in? This feels…well just a little on the weird side.” Jensen said, his eyes darting around the hall, which was nearly empty at the moment aside from a few bystanders that did not seem bothered by the exchange between him and Misha. 

“Right of course. My nakedness must make you feel…awkward.” Misha said, he moved aside so that Jensen could walk into the room. 

Jensen chuckled “Oh, now I wouldn’t go saying that.” He said playfully wiggling his eyebrows. 

Misha sighed completely ignoring Jensen’s playfulness. It was clear something was bothering him. Jensen was still betting on the one photo –op, but kept it in his mind that he could be wrong so he did not want to say it outright. 

Jensen felt defeated though, not being able to make Misha laugh or even smile for that matter. That was usually his specialty. Sometimes all it took was a certain look to get the man to laugh. 

“I will go get dressed, you can make yourself comfortable.” Misha said, his eyes were looking in the direction of the bathroom door. 

“No, it is not anything I haven’t seen before. Lets just sit here and talk about stuff.” Jensen said, he sat himself down at the edge of the queen sized bed in the room, patting the area beside him. 

Misha went and sat beside him. “Alright. We can talk, about stuff. Enlighten me Jen, what has you so eager to engage in conversation with little ‘ ol me? What sort of ‘stuff’ is on your mind?” he asked, he turned slightly to face Jensen, careful of the towel still wrapped securely around his waist. 

Jensen faced Misha as well, feeling that it would be rude to not look at him as he spoke. “What happened at the photo- op it bothered me a bit...I just wanted to make sure that you were alright.” He said the concern for Misha he felt showing in his bright green eyes. 

 

“Oh, I see so that’s what this is about. Well, believe me Jen I have been through worse. My fans are more important to me than the comments and acts of hate that I receive. I am loved by those who matter.” Misha said a slight smile played on his lips as he looked at Jensen. 

Jensen returned the smile, happy to see the smile begin to show on Misha’s face. “I noticed, a lot of them on Twitter are pretty…well passionate and vocal. “He said, playing at his but then his smile faded and face looked serious as he grabbed MIsha’s bare shoulder. “You are right though, Mish. You are loved by more than you are hated by.” He added. 

Misha’s slight smile was replaced by a full smile “As in who? Do you know any names that come to mind?” he asked glancing at the hand that rested on his shoulder. 

“Me. I…mean me for one. Not that I am the only one. That…that would be crazy” Jensen said, his cheeks flushed slightly pink and he let go of Misha’s shoulder. 

Misha smirked “So, now my nudity makes you uncomfortable? I guess you just can’t handle how glorious I am.” He said, as he leaned towards Jensen, with his usual flirty yet playful attitude. 

Jensen smiled at him “Alright, I almost enjoy sad you better.” He said, he pushed Misha gently, causing him to fall back onto the hotel bed, and Jensen himself to lean over him. 

They both stared at one another, Jensen blinked slowly, his green eyes seemed to widen slightly when they opened mesmerized by Misha’s ocean blue ones. Misha had been looking back at Jensen as if he was a kicked puppy. 

Misha’s towel had exposed his left leg completely, that side of the towel just barely clinging to his inner thigh. He and Jensen had not stopped staring at one another as the moments passed. Jensen’s eyes wandered to the exposed skin, then he leaned in closer to Misha so that they were mere inches apart. 

“I thought you were done with us Jensen?” Misha asked, he leaned up his lips almost touching Jensen’s.

“Yeah, I think it’s safe to say I was wrong. Do you…think I was wrong Mish?” Jensen asked staring down at Misha’s lips. 

“I do think you were wrong.” Misha said. 

Jensen placed his hand on Misha’s left side and kissed him, Misha all too eagerly returned the kiss.


End file.
